Depths Of The Mind
by Avelia
Summary: Merlin is made a slave by Lord Rowan. Is there a cure? Can Arthur save him before it is too late? Is going to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone**

**This is my first fanfiction so im sorry if something's messed up, anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Normal speech

_Telepathic speach_

* * *

It had started of as a normal day, Gaius burst into the room and told him to get out of bed as he was late again. Merlin groaned and sat up, he quickly put on his clothes and rushed to the kitchens to get Arthurs breakfast and before he knew it he was outside Arthurs chambers balancing his breakfast.

"Oh so you finally turned up did you, needed your beauty sleep,"

Arthur turned round as Merlin entered the room.

"No of course I didn't prat, your breakfast is on the table,"

Arthur sighed and started to eat,

"Lord Rowan has arrived and is lacking a servant, I want you to attend to him until he leaves,"

Merlin looked up in surprise and horror,

"but sire couldn't another servant attend to him who will serve you,"

"George of course, I don't want to hear another word about it now go and you better be well behaved Lord Rowan isn't as nice as I am."

Merlin scoffed and left the room, he made his way to Lord Rowans chambers and knocked on the door. There was a crashing noise from inside then a deep voice spoke,

"Enter,"

Merlin opened the door and looked around.

"Are you alright my lord I thought I heard a crashing sound,"

Lord Rowan looked up, his black eyes seamed to pierce the very soul.

"No you were mistaken, come here boy. So you are the servant who will be attending to my every whim and you are King Arthurs servant none the less."

Merlin began to feel uneasy.

"Yes my lord can I do anything for you,"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK WITHOUT PERMISSION, COME HERE!"

Lord Rowan advanced on him and knocked him to the ground. Then continuously kicked him in the ribs, Merlin gasped for breath and curled up in a ball. As sudden as it started the beating stopped and Lord Rowan bent down and whispered in his ear.

"You are lucky that I still need you, if you tell anyone about this I will kill your precious guardian." Merlin's eyes widened and Lord Rowan continued, "I want you to meet me in my chambers at midnight and if you don't I will meet you, now LEAVE."

With that Lord Rowan stood and shoved Merlin out the door. Merlin stood in the hallway several minutes later when Gwaine bumped into him.

"Ah, Merlin you look like you've seen a ghost my friend, is Arthur working you to hard. Maybe you should come and have a drink with me."

"No, im sorry Gwaine I have things to do but I will see you later."

With that he rushed away. Why on earth would he want to see me, and what did he mean 'your lucky I still need you'_. _One thing Merlin knew was that he could not tell anyone. He would not risk Gaius' life. Before he knew it was almost midnight, his ribs were aching like he was on fire. He stumbled down to Lord Rowans chamber and knocked on the door. _Enter Merlin, _Merlin jumped in surprise, that was definitely Lord Rowans voice but only those born with magic could use telepathy. He cautiously entered the room, Lord Rowan looked up at him.

"Merlin you are a bad boy, I have been doing some research and it seem that you are not all that meets the eye. You are a Dragon Lord and have magic. The druids call you Emrys."

Merlin went pale. How could Lord Rowan know about it, it was impossible,"

_No Merlin it is not impossible, you see I was born with magic just like you but it seems we use it for different purposes. _Lord Rowan held up at vial of liquid, _Do you know what this is Merlin, it is a potion that will allow me to control someone's will_. _As soon as they have drunk it their only_ _desire is to serve the person who gave it to them and serving them will feel like the right thing to do, like it was meant to be. The best part is that it is irreversible and that is the drinker struggles it will only consume them even more. _He paused and Merlin turned to run. Lord Rowan uttered some words and Merlin found himself bound in place, Lord Rowan strolled toward him vial in hand. _Are you ready to serve me forever Emrys._ Merlin pulled away as Lord Rowan pinched his nose._You will have to breath soon Merlin and when you do you are mine. _Finally Merlin couldn't take it anymore, he gaped for breath and felt the potion being shove down his throat. Immediately he felt himself relax, why was he struggling against Lord Rowan. Merlin snapped back into reality. No Lord Rowan was bad, Lord Rowan was bad, Lord Rowan was bad. He kept chanting it in his head but to no avail. He suddenly found himself wanting to please Lord Rowan, he was a good man and no one else in the world mattered right now, only him.

Lord Rowan watched in satisfaction as Merlin struggled against the potion on the floor and finally it ended, Merlin sat up and his eyes glazed over.

"How may I serve you master?"

Lord Rowan smirked. Even the great and powerful Emrys had fallen under the influence of the potion.

"Stand my slave and bow before me,"

Merlin did just that.

"Now as soon as you leave this room you will act as normal and you will come and attend to me in the morning. Tomorrow at midnight you will come to my chambers again and stand in the corner, then you will await further orders, do you understand?"

Merlin nodded and bowed.

"Yes master, my only wish is to serve you and to please you."

Lord Rowan grinned for the first time in ages.

"Then go Merlin, I will see you tomorrow."

Merlin bowed once more and exited Lord Rowans chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone**

**Thx for the reviews I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (but I wish I did)**

**Anyway enjoy the next chapter**

Normal speech

_Telepathic speech_

**Thoughts**

* * *

"Merlin ... MERLIN," Arthur ran down the hall trying to catch up with Merlin.

"Oh hello Arthur, do you need something?" Arthur shook his head.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, Lord Rowan has a reputation for being a bit ruthless with his servants."

Merlin looked up at him "Lord Rowan? I wouldn't believe it for a second, he is really nice!"

"Oh erm, well anyway I need to go and see to my knights. See you later Merlin," Arthur walked of with a troubled look on his face. **How could Lord Rowan be 'nice', when I last saw him with a servant he was horrid to them, I talk to Gaius to see if Merlin's been acting strangely recently but im probably worrying about nothing. **Arthur turned and walked of to the armoury.

~oOoO0OoOo~

Merlin knocked on the door of Lord Rowans chambers, "Come in."

Lord Rowan was sitting at a desk by the window. _Ah Merlin please come and sit down, I wish to talk to you. _Merlin sat down in the chair opposite, then Lord Rowan muttered some words and Merlin felt magic wash over him, he unconsciously relaxed into the chair and stared blankly at Lord Rowan. _Its nice to see you back under my control Merlin, _Lord Rowan grinned mischievously _I want to give you a gift, it is a little something just to make sure that you never stray from obedience but before that I want you to tell me everything you know about King Arthur and Camelot._ Merlin hesitated, a battle was raging in his mind **I cannot betray Arthur **he thought **I will not tell Lord Rowan, I just wont! **

Lord Rowan's smile slid from his face as he saw Merlin hesitate, He gathered all his power and pressed his hands against Merlin's forehead.

"Come on Merlin don't resist, I am offering you a world of eternal peace. You will never be hurt all you have to do is submit," Lord Rowan felt Merlin struggle, his mind was getting weaker and weaker as the potion he received the day began its work with the help of Lord Rowans magic. _That's it Merlin, be a good boy for me,_ Lord Rowan felt a sudden snap and then he felt the boy's mind give up. _Well done Merlin now tell me everything._

Lord Rowan and Merlin sat there for hours as Merlin told him everything he knew about King Arthur and Camelot. It was late evening by the time they had finished. _Well it seems that you have a very close friendship with Arthur, I want you to tell him that I have found myself a new servant, then I want you to spend a few days finding out as much information about him as possible._ Merlin nodded.

"Anything you wish master," Lord Rowan then stood.

"I will give you my gift now, stand up and come here," Merlin rose and walked smoothly until he stood in front of Lord Rowan. Lord Rowan leaned in with a hungry glint in his eyes and kissed Merlin softly on the lips, pouring his magic into him and making him his forever. When he finally pulled away, Merlin stared vacantly into space, his eyes were like blank sheets of parchment.

~oOoO0OoOo~

"Rise and shine, prat."

Arthur groaned and sat up. Once he had rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he looked at Merlin in surprise

"Merlin, you are supposed to be serving Lord Rowan not me," Merlin smiled brightly.

"Not anymore, he got another servant so you are stuck with me again,"

Arthur looked at Merlin with a slight smile. To tell you the truth he had quite missed Merlin.

"Well today you are going to help me sort out my cupboard."

"Wait you are going to help?" Merlin looked at him like he had just said he was love with Gwaine.

"How are you going to know where to put things idiot?" Arthur smirked.

About an hour later Arthur and Merlin were surrounded by junk.

"Do you really need all this stuff Arthur?" Merlin looked at him from behind the pile of books he was holding.

"Yes of course I do," Arthur picked up a small, ratty, blue book, "Hey this is my diary from when I was a child, I used to write everything in here." He looked at Merlin, "Burn this will you," he said as he chucked the book at Merlin. Merlin picked it up and slipped it into his jacket. **Perfect, Lord Rowan will be pleased, what better way to know Arthur's secrets than from his diary from when he was small.**

"Merlin, are you ok?" Merlin smiled,

"Never better sire,"

"Ok well I want you to go and get some lunch," Merlin walked out. "Oh and get some honey cakes too," Arthur called after him.

Merlin didn't got to get lunch, instead he headed to Lord Rowans chambers and knocked on the door, "Come on in," a voice called from inside. Merlin stepped in and walked up to Lord Rowan.

"Arthur was sorting through his chambers and found his old diary, he gave it to me to burn so I took it and brought it to you," Merlin said as he handed over the diary.

Lord Rowan smiled, "Well done Merlin, you are much more intelligent than I gave you credit for," Merlin smiled at the praise,

"Thank you Master,"

~oOoO0OoOo~

Gwaine had had a long day, he had just received a thrashing from Percival. He was going to Gaius to get something for his aching wrist when he heard a familiar voice coming from Lord Rowans chambers. He leaned in and peered through a crack in the door and to his surprise saw Merlin standing with Lord Rowan. Arthur had told him earlier that Lord Rowan had got a different servant so Merlin was no longer attending him. He did the only thing he could do. Eavesdrop.

"Thank you Master," That was definitely Merlin. **Why would Merlin call him Master, he doesn't even call the king that. Ever.**

"Come here Merlin I need to strengthen my spell again," Gwaine watched as Merlin walked forward obediently. Lord Rowan placed his hands on Merlin's head and muttered some words. Merlin relaxed and all emotion left his face. Lord Rowan stared at Merlin for a while then leaned forward and whispered something in this ear. Merlin straitened and walked for the door. Gwaine jumped back and ran down the corridor a little way to make it look like he was just passing.

"Hello Merlin, how are you mate?"

"Oh hi Gwaine, im fine. I was just dropping something of to Lord Rowan." Merlin's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh no, I forgot to get Arthurs lunch, I have to go see you soon!" Merlin ran off.

Gwaine had come to the conclusion that Merlin had been enchanted. He turned and went to find Arthur

* * *

**A/N: I am going to try to add a chapter a week but im sorry if im late with one at any point. Please review.**

**Im looking for some fanfics where Arthur somehow enchants Merlin to do whatever he wants. So if u stumble across one plz tell me thx.**

**See you next week ;)**


	3. Authours note

**Hi everyone I'm really sorry the previous chapters were short but I've had really bad writers block for this story so I am going to leave this one until I think of what should come next so I am trying a different story. I'm sorry.**

**Gem xxx**


	4. PLEASE READ

Hello its me, I know long time no see.

This is just to let people know that I will be rewriting this story because I don't think it went as well as it could, I will be doing that very soon but first I need to advance further in my other story: Cat Mutations, Its a Cat!Alex fic that included Alex as a cat hybrid (duh!), some abuse and a little bit of insanity, check it out if that interests you

Hope to update soon, if I don't update by like February you have all permission to pester me until my eyes bleed!


End file.
